forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taraunramorlamurla
| patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Taraunramorlamurla was a song dragon living in Waterdeep through the 14th century DR. Activities Taraunramorlamurla acted as ambassador between the Lords of Waterdeep and the good dragons living hidden in Waterdeep. She wandered the city at night acting as messenger, courier, and moneychanger but was more interested in gossip. She was in search of a consort, often pondering taking a trip to the Moonshae Isles to check possible candidates. History In the Year of the Gulagoar, 1316 DR, Taraunramorlamurla decided to settle in Waterdeep using a human disguise. She convinced Maaril to permit her to live in the city. Over the years, Taraunramorlamurla lived many lives in the city, frequently changing her human identity, visiting all districts of Waterdeep. In the Year of the Weeping Moon, 1339 DR, Taraunramorlamurla finally acquired a stable home in the North Ward of Waterdeep, where she used the alias of Taunamorla Esmurla, a scribe from Amn. She worked as the Keeper of Secrets, safekeeping valuable information for her customers, including other dragons hidden in the city. However, soon after, a battle between some of the dragons and the City Watch erupted. The fighting escalated to involve the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors and even the Lords of Waterdeep. However, the Lords knew that Taraunramorlamurla was a friend and covertly protected her. She simply changed her alias and relocated her lair. By the early 1370s DR, she had assumed the identity of the deceased Oelavarra Draethfurl after serving many years as her maid. During the Rage of Dragons of 1373 DR, Taraunramorlamurla was traveling to Silverymoon when the Rage hit. She was on the verge of destroying some Luruar settlements when Alustriel Silverhand saved her and took her back to Waterdeep. Later, together with Alustriel and Laeral Silverhand, Taraunramorlamurla tried to recall all of her fellow "hidden" dragons back to the city but on three occasions they arrived too late. Personality Taraunramorlamurla was truly fascinated by humanity and loved living among them. She was calm, patient, and without any arrogance. Usually, Taraunramorlamurla avoided conflicts and hid or called her dragon friends to fight for her. In time, she had become an expert on understanding human nature and usually manipulated the people around her to live without troubles. She was totally unambitious. Relationships Taraunramorlamurla was respected and obeyed by all hidden dragons of Waterdeep. Klauth considered her the only true barrier to his possible conquest of Waterdeep and planned to have her assassinated one day. She had an agreement with Maaril but did not fully trust him. In 1339 DR, Mirt the Moneylender and Durnan the Wanderer learned of her presence in Waterdeep but were frightened of her connections. They treated her with a healthy respect. Appearances The Keeper of Secrets Appendix References Category:Females Category:Song dragons Category:Adult dragons Category:Ambassadors Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants